High definition (HD) broadcast video content is typically delivered to the home via a processing device commonly referred to as a set-top-box (STB). To provide a high quality viewing experience, the set-top-box and display device, e.g. an HD television, are often connected by a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) link and video content is transmitted between the set-top-box and the HD television according to the HDMI specification as produced by a consortium of HDMI founders.
3-dimensional (3D) video content is now becoming more widely available to the public as content providers, set-top-box manufacturers, and television manufacturers provide more 3D content and more 3D capable equipment. The HDMI specification also has been updated to support 3D video content. However, it has been found in some 3D capable televisions that certain changes in the video content, e.g., a switch from 3D mode to 2D mode as the result of a channel change or an emergency alert system (EAS) activation, causes the displayed content to appear garbled and undecipherable.